BUYO & KIRARA:THEIR STORY
by BuyoGal A.K.A. Lustmuffin
Summary: Simple.Buyo and Kirara's love story.Rating because of Inu's potty mouth. Sorry, Kiddies! IN THis FIC, BUYO IS A BOY! A BOY ! Kirara is a girl! honestly.
1. Default Chapter

Here is Chapter 1. Enjoy. No flames are accepted.  
  
This is a story of Buyo and Kirara. This is from Buyo's POV. The breaks, (~~~~~~~)  
  
refer to switches in POV.  
  
Don't even ask me to do a lemon, of I will put your name out here and denounce you in  
  
front of FF.net.  
  
What is that smell? That glorious, sweet- smell of Feline? (Feline is a female cat) Buyo  
  
was rummaging around in Kagome's backpack. He came across a brush filled with  
  
cream and black colored hairs. He inhaled its scent, and thought to himself, "Smells like  
  
sakura blossoms mixed in with a tiny whiff of smoke, and-"  
  
"BUYO!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. "Get out of my Backpack, you know Inuyasha  
  
doesn't like the smell of cats!"  
  
Buyo simply meowed an rolled off the bed, landing on his paws.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dedicated to Bunny, NNG and Pookie * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Kirara! Kirara! Where are you?" Sango called. "She's right here with me, Sango"  
  
Kagome called back. "I'm brushing her."  
  
"She needs to be brushed, after that fight with the pus demon." Sango retorted. Kirara  
  
wriggled with pleasure. It felt so good to be brushed. But wait.....she paused. Kirara  
  
smelled a faint smell of tuna fish and found a few orange hairs. "Could it be the tom of  
  
my dreams? She said to herself wistfully. "Kagome did say that she had a cat  
  
named...oh what was his name?"  
  
TBC........Please Review. I like to hear your thoughts on this story. It will be quite a  
  
long fic, filled with adventure and romance. I may add a little MirSan and KagInu but that idea is on hiatus. I will try to update weekly.  
  
*~Buyogal~* 


	2. Preparations and brotherly advice

Buyogal Chapter 2.  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed:  
  
TINA  
  
River Rain  
  
Stfu-n00b  
  
On with the fic!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buyo sat at his bowl, expecting lunch. Mrs. Higurashi came over and spooned about 3  
  
cans of cat food in it. "Gotta watch my weight, only 3 cans a meal." He used to have 5,  
  
but now he's on a diet. He dug in, and was thinking. "Maybe I should climb into  
  
Kagome's backpack, and go meet the feline myself. It'll certainly satisfy my curiosity,  
  
(pun!). He licked his chops tastily. All right then!!!" He stopped eating and trotted  
  
away, leaving a bewildered Mrs. Higurashi.(Buyo always finishes his food)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There. That should do it." Kirara looked at her appearance. "Not bad..." Her coat  
  
glistened from after her bath, and her fur smelled slightly of berries. I'm a knockout.  
  
She trotted off to find Shippou to ask his opinion. There was never anything romantic  
  
between them, they were just friends. "Kagome's cat is named Buyo, why Kirara?"  
  
Shippou asked. "I don't know, I suddenly find myself thinking about him." Kirara  
  
replied. Shippou raised his eyebrows up and down, insinuating something more. "Oh,  
  
you!" Kirara playfully hit him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright, this is chapter 2. The best Buyo site is: *HUGS BUYO* Should I add a little kaginu, mirsan? 


	3. OOmph, that's heavy!

Buyogal Chapter....I forget... Oh yeah! 4!  
  
Buyo awoke with a start. Someone was moving the bag! He listened to the voices above.  
  
"Oi, Kagome? Is this the pack you want me to carry?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, it is. It's gotten heavier, though. I don't know why. Maybe some of that arthritis, that granpa says is kicking in"

"Shouldn't put all that shit in it, wench."

"Don't call me wench!"

"Whadya put in this boulder with straps anyway?"

"Food to feed you, you ungrateful hanyou."

"Here's your payment."

Some muffling is heard.

"Oh, Inuyasha, we don't have time for that, but maybe we can have some alone time after they go to sleep."

"Woof Woof!"

Inuyasha slings the backpack over his shoulder, and walks out the door with Kagome. They go through the well, and this is the point where Buyo falls asleep again.  
  
"Soon to be with my lady cat!" he, murmurs.  
  
A Little KagInu there for you, they are going to meet in chappie 5, so stay tuned. Sorry if they were a little This is the buyo shine.


	4. Exposure

Buyogal Chapter 5  
  
THERE IS NO CAT PORN IN THIS!!! HOW THE %$?? COULD YOU ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTION? I WASN'T THINKING OF CAT PORN AT THE MOMENT. WHY WERE YOU???? Disclaimer: I own a room, a door, and not much more.  
  
Buyo yawned and stretched. He sniffed the air. They weren't in Kansas anymore. He heard some voices, and peeked out the front flap. There was Kagome, her Inuyasha, a girl and another guy, with a red mark on his face. Boy, the girl looked angry. Buyo realized something. He had to go to the bathroom. He scampered out of the backpack and ran into the forest. His movement caused Inuyasha to sense his presence. "What is it, Inuyasha?" "..." Inuyasha got up and went into the forest. There was some yowling and some hissing heard, and Inuyasha emerged again, scratched up, but holding Buyo by his neck. "BUYO!!!! Why did you follow me here? Are you hurt, are you okay?" Kagome checked Buyo for wounds. "That's why the pack was so heavy. Inuyasha, we have to go back." "No way. It's a 3-day walk. Forget it, wench." "We have to take Buyo home. Honestly, how can you be so insensitive?" "I'm not insensitive! I don't like cats, and personally, I don't give a rat's ass what happens to him!" "SIT BOY!" "Now I'll say it again, if we don't go back. Miroku needs to visit Mushin anyway...." "Um, yeah, visit Mushin, right Lady Kagome." Miroku winked back at Sango. "Now that's settled. We're turning this party around." Kagome declared. "Great", thought Buyo. "Now I only have 3 days to woo my lady cat." That's right! My lady cat! Where is she?" 


	5. The meetingsort of

Buyogal Chapter 5  
  
THERE IS NO CAT PORN IN THIS!!! HOW THE %$?? COULD YOU ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTION? I WASN'T THINKING OF CAT PORN AT THE MOMENT. WHY WERE YOU???? Disclaimer: I own a room, a door, and not much more.  
  
Buyo yawned and stretched. He sniffed the air. They weren't in Kansas anymore. He heard some voices, and peeked out the front flap. There was Kagome, her Inuyasha, a girl and another guy, with a red mark on his face. Boy, the girl looked angry.

Buyo realized something. He had to go to the bathroom. He scampered out of the backpack and ran into the forest. His movement caused Inuyasha to sense his presence.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"..."

Inuyasha got up and went into the forest. There was some yowling and some hissing heard, and Inuyasha emerged again, scratched up, but holding Buyo by his neck.

"BUYO!!!! Why did you follow me here? Are you hurt, are you okay?" Kagome checked Buyo for wounds.

"That's why the pack was so heavy. Inuyasha, we have to go back."

"No way. It's a 3-day walk. Forget it, wench."

"We have to take Buyo home. Honestly, how can you be so insensitive?"

"I'm not insensitive! I don't like cats, and personally, I don't give a rat's ass what happens to him!"

"SIT BOY!"

"Now I'll say it again, if we don't go back. Miroku needs to visit Mushin anyway...."

"Um, yeah, visit Mushin, right Lady Kagome." Miroku winked back at Sango.

"Now that's settled. We're turning this party around." Kagome declared.

"Great", thought Buyo. "Now I only have 3 days to woo my lady cat.That's right! My lady cat! Where is she?"

Kirara was standing below InuYasha staring at Buyo. She blushed. He was so handsome, for a tom. He was a little overweight, but he still looked nice. He made eye contact with her and she turned away, blushing (In my story, they can blush!). Suddenly, A wolf demon jumped out of the brush, snarling and ready to fight. As Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsaiga (Sp.?) Buyo landed on his feet, and strode gallantly over to Kirara and stood in front of her, protectively. This made Kirara blush even more. As Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha were fighting the giant wolf demon, Kirara didn't know what to do.

"Kirara, we need you now!" shouted Sango.

Kirara snapped out of reverie and cursed herself for hesitating. She silently changed into Fire-feline form, and let out a roar, which caused Buyo to turn around. He froze. Was this his lady, the one he lov...? Buyo didn't have any time to think anymore. He fainted.

All right then, this is a looong one so don't expect one until the end of the month.


End file.
